The Awkward Turnabout
by NostalgicNinetails
Summary: Officer Meekins entrusts Phoenix Wright to defend a trainee officer after a murder at a restaurant they attended. However, the prosecutor has more than enough evidence showing her guilt. Can Wright, just coming off of a slump, manage to find her innocent with the evidence stacked? -R&R please-
1. Prologue: Carol Ling

**AN: This story was written a little before my Silent Hill fiction and, if you can sort of tell by the word count, had a bit more passion from me. I am and will always be a big fan of the Ace Attorney games. One character, though minor, has been in each arc of them at least once. That's who this story is based on. As well as an old OC I've had since the first time I played Phoenix Wright. Once again, I wrote this back in 2010, so there's gonna be a little tweeking here and there from how it was written back then. Also, the first three chapters are prologue, only because I wanted the actual story to be like a case in the game. So, if you actually had the patience to read all this bold text, please enjoy. I won't be the type to beg for reviews, but it always gives me motivation to continue writing. 3**

The night was perfect. Warmer than the day proceeding it. Upon a time when most would be sleeping, others would be out and enjoying the night life. But beyond the hum of the hustle and bustle, one car remained at a constant stop and go, even without any sign of a cause in front of it. Its erratic driving built a panic to the drivers behind it, beginning nervous and angry honking to disturb the city's rhythm.

The driver behind the wheel held a tight but shaky grip around the wheel with one hand, with the other hand to the rear view mirror, tiny, innocent eyes glancing to the ruckus caused. The hand from the mirror reached back for the driver's head, pushing back a small, blue police cap and scraching into the black hair beneath it.

"I've never driven this poorly before..." the driver spoke to no one in his panic filled squeaky voice. "M-Maybe it's just nerves...I haven't dated in a year now...this could be a bad idea..."

Not realizing the car had come to a complete stop, the driver's wide-cheeked head hit the ceiling of the car in surprise from a synchronized honking from behind. After a minute to come to, the driver grabbed at the handle of a megaphone that sat on the passenger seat, pointed it out of the driver side window towards the cars behind him and held the microphone close to his mouth.

**"EXCUSE ME!"** The megaphone shrieked along with his shrill voice. **"Everyone PLEASE! Have PATIENCE!"**He pulled the megaphone back into his car, then tried to quicken his driving. However, he wound up sailing through two stop signs and a red light before snapping back into sanity.

_A Few Days Earlier..._

"Detective Gumshoe, sir! I was hoping I could ask you something sir!" Officer Meekins stood saluting to the scruffy detective as he began to leave the Criminal Affairs Department.

"Huh?" Gumshoe turned to him with a slight hesitance in his tone. "Uh...sure thing, pal. What is it?"

"Sir! I-I was wondering if you knew of the new officer in training, sir!"

"New officer?" Gumshoe thought for a moment, then finally remembered hearing about it around the precinct. "Who, you mean that Carol girl? Well, sure, I've heard about her, but it's not exactly my department to know everything really."

"Oh, I-I know that, sir..." Meekins mumbled slightly, twiddling his thumbs, almost too embarrassed to continue. "I-I mean...she's been here for a few weeks now, sir. I wouldn't expect you to know her well."

"Gotta agree with you there, pal." Gumshoe chuckled. "Since she started, all she's done was keep to herself. I hardly even know her last name!"

"It's Ling, sir..." Meekins whispered so much, not even he heard himself.

"Huh?"

"N-Nothing, sir! A-Absolutely nothing!" Meekins slammed his fist down into his left palm, trying to get back the confidence to continue with what he wanted to say. "But I was hoping you knew if you had seen her with anyone in particular, sir!"

"In...particular?"

"W-Well..." He looked back down to his hands, trying to avoid Gumshoe's glance. "You know what I mean, sir..."

"..."

"..."

"Oh...Oh! I see what you mean, pal!"

"PLEASE, SIR!" Meekins shouted through his megaphone. "NOT SO LOUD, SIR!"

"Not so loud yourself!" Gumshoe retorted.

"Sorry, sir...but please..."

"Oh ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho! You want to know if she's interested in seeing anyone!" Gumshoe grinned widely to the ever ashamed looking Meekins. "Well, from what I've seen, she lacks a wedding ring, a man's arm to be around and an interested eye."

"You've seemed to have gathered a lot of information from someone who you don't even know their last name, sir..."

"I'm a detective, pal. These observations come naturally." The playful look returned to Gumshoe's face soon after that statement. "So, are you going to try asking her out at all?"

"W-Well, sir...that's just it, sir...you said she keeps to herself all the time, so I don't know how she would react, sir..."

"Hey, what's the harm in trying, pal? The worse anyone can say is no, right? What do you have to lose?" Almost right after Gumshoe said that, he saw a figure walking in through the entrance of the Criminal Affairs Department. It walked up to the Chief's desk and began talking to him. "Heh, speak of the devil, pal. There she is!"

The woman speaking to the Chief was in a uniform self-crafted that kept her strong build visible, as well as protected. Her hair was cut short enough so a little bit of her red hair was visable beneath her police cap. Green eyes darted through documents recieved earlier that she needed to deliver. And her voice as she spoke held a cool and delicate tone, making her sound formidable and feminine at the same time.

Gumshoe and Meekins remained watching her for the whole of her conversation with the Chief. Edging a bit more towards the exit, Gumshoe gave Meekins a firm pat on the back.

"Good luck, pal" was all he said before rushing out. The jolt from Gumshoe's pat stirred Meekins to accidentally drop his megaphone onto his foot. Shouting in pain, he gripped at his foot, forgetting about the megaphone shrieking on the ground from impact. He scrambled to pick it back up, when he felt eyes fall upon him. He looked up and swallowed nervously as Carol kept her gaze at him.

For someone like her, it would've been less surprising if she looked to him coldly. However, she just...looked. Almost like she was studying him. With hardly much emotion to start, but something building in thought. Meekins was looking as well, no doubt, though he didn't know how to act upon his wishes.

However, with the still shrieking megaphone sounding through the precinct, the woman finished up with her brief meeting with the Chief, wished him a good day and approached the still slightly confused Meekins. She knelt down slowly and lifted the megaphone from the ground, turning it off at the dial on the back.

"You need to be more careful with this thing...I've heard about you around here. You use this a little too much." She finished, handing it back off to him.

Meekins tried his best to come up with something to say back, or at least to thank her. But with all that was racing in his mind, all he could muster was a slight "Yeah..." and nod. With that, she nodded back just as softly, turned heel and walked towards the exit of the Department. Realizing he had missed his shot, Meekins snapped back to his wits, turned and followed after her quickly out the door, shouting on the way.

"W-Wait! ONE MOMENT, MA-" Gagging and falling back suddenly, the loop of the bottom of his tie caught the handle of the door on the way out, holding him firm, choking him around the neck. He held his tie and tried pulling it back out, unsure on what exactly it was caught on.

"Check the handle."

Meekins turned to see she had returned, arms crossed with her right hand reaching high up to her left arm. She was looking at him almost from the corner of her eyes, but still with a warmth behind them. Having to snap back into his thoughts, Meekins opened the door back up and saw it was snagged on the hook-like handle. Starting to blush, he quickly freed his tie and closed the door, tucking the tie into his jacket.

"If you're carelessly rushing around all the time, you'll be proned to such accidents like that." Her face changed into a lighter tone than before. "However, from what I've heard, this wasn't your first snag up, was it?"

Meekins looked down awkwardly to his hands at best to avoid looking directly at her. "You've heard about me, ma'am?"

The woman's expression shifted almost coldly. "I don't appreciate being called that, officer..."

"O-Oh...s-sorry, m-...uh, miss..."

"Why don't you just call me by my name?" She started, readying up and saluted. "Officer Carol Ling. I'm studying under this precinct and hope to make this my life's work."

"Ah...OH!" Meekins straightened back up and saluted proudly in his way. "Officer Mike Meekins reporting, Ms. Ling!"

Carol felt a slight chuckle come up from the way he was saluting, but suppressed it quickly. She pulled her hand down, allowing Meekins to do the same.

"Ms. Ling, miss...May I ask you a question if you're not busy...miss?" Meekins began, looking down to his hands.

"I don't mind. You don't need to be so polite all the time, Mike." Carol answered kindly, but still with the tone of authority she had been working on before.

"I-It's just how I am, miss. Can't be helped..." Meekins looked away, almost ashamed of who he was for a moment.

"Alright then. Go ahead." Carol responded, holding in another chuckle.

"Well...uh...um...I-I..." Meekins attempted to ask, expression changing drastically with each word and taking longer and longer to speak. "I-Is...a-are you...uhm...are you..."

"If you're too ashamed to ask something, you shouldn't. I know it only takes a true man to state what he wants for what he wants to know." Carol uttered a bit coldly, beginning to turn heel off away from him. "I imagine you're not a true man then..."

Meekins felt a harsh tightening in his chest. He had been struck down before he could even say anything! And worse, she had begun to walk away and quickly, almost like he was a waste of her time. If this was really going to be the first impression of the two of them, how was the rest of their relationship supposed to go? If there even will be one no less. He thought back to what Gumshoe told him just earlier. _The worse anyone can say is no, right? What do you have to lose?_With one final confidence boost, he held his trademark megaphone in her direction and shouted into the microphone.

**"MISS CAROL LING! ARE YOU WITH ANYONE AT THE MOMENT, MISS?"**

The echo of his megaphone reached the corners of the block. Sirens of cars close by were wailing as if an explosion had gone off. And Carol ducked from instinct from the sound, thinking there was, in fact, an explosion. When she turned to see it was from the megaphone, she stormed back to him and snagged the device from his hands, turning it towards him.

"You are _far_ too loud, Officer Meekins. _FAR _too loud!" She shouted through the microphone into the megaphone, then into his face, which began to turn a shade of mid-tone red, seemingly from either anger or embarrassment.

"W-W-Well...I-I...I guess I deserved that...b-but..." Meekins looked back down to his hands, looking as if he was about to cry at any moment.

Carol looked to him for a while, thinking for a moment. She smirked slightly and dropped the megaphone back into his hands.

"But, it did have to take some guts to announce a question like that...to answer it, I'll have to say no." She said with the smile intact.

"Ohhh...okay..." Meekins responded even sadder, forgetting how he asked his question. Carol even noticed, looking to him curiously.

"Why do you sound so sad? I said no, silly. I'm not with anyone at the moment." She corrected.

"I heard you, miss..." Meekins replied. "...Oh!" His face changed into realization. "Oh! OH!" He threw his right fist into his left palm, understanding what she meant. "You're NOT with someone right now, miss!"

"Yes, that's what I said. What, did you think I was turning you down that simply?" Carol smiled.

"Well, yes I did to be honest, miss..." Meekins muttered, then began to turn red again. "I-I mean-! I-I wasn't...I didn't mean it l-like that, miss..."

Carol sighed a bit and reached into her jacket pocket, pulling out a pad of paper and a pen. She scribbled down a few numbers and her name, then tore it off and stuffed it into his megaphone, almost playfully.

"Let me know when your free..." She said before saluting him off. Once Meekins responded with his salute, she smiled, turned heel and walked out of sight.

Meekins quickly reached for the paper inside his megaphone to see that she had written out a phone number above her name. He looked to the paper for a long enough time to commit it almost to memory, but knew it would still be a better idea to keep it in a pocket as not to lose it. He began to feel more at an ease than ever. He practically danced on air towards his car, though tension filled up inside of him again once he reached it. The stress of a first date hasn't found him in some time and he knew how he was. Twice as forgetful and three times as clumsy. He got into his car, thinking of just what he wanted to do to make as good of an impression as possible, but felt as much as he would try, nothing would work. Shutting his door, he felt if he would just be himself and she approved, all the better. If she didn't, well, that was just another one on his ever growing list. He sighed as he started the car with this thought and drove off, unaware that his tie was flapping halfway out in the car door.


	2. Prologue: The Start of The Date

Well after an hour of holding his phone in his hand, with the number prepared in the window, Meekins brought himself to hitting the 'SEND' button. He held the phone to his ear, hand shaking and heart beating so loud he almost thought she would hear it over the phone.

After the forth ring, he heard the other line answering.

"Hello?" Carol's voice echoed into the receiver.

"...Uh...y-yes, hello, m-miss Ling?" Meekins muttered into his end.

"Yes and who might this be?" She asked in a serious tone.

"Th-This..." Meekins started, then realized how nervous he had sounded already. He cleared his throat and inhaled deeply, trying to calm his nerves. "This is Officer Mike Meekins...miss..."

"Heh...How could I have forgotten your voice." Carol replied, a smile could be heard on her voice. "I was actually waiting for your call."

"Y-You were, miss?" Meekins asked, surprised but beginning to feel at ease.

"Yeah, I was hoping I'd hear from you. These past few days, it almost felt like you disappeared. Were you on cases or just trying to avoid me?" She asked, sounding deadly serious.

"A-Avoid you? W-Why would I do something like that, miss?" Meekins shouted, sweating a bit. He heard a slight chuckle on the other line.

"Relax, I'm just kidding. We've both been busy, I know that." Carol laughed, easing Meekins once again. "But you called so I'd assume you're...asking me on a date?"

Meekins eyes widened. His mind raced from the comment. _How could she have been this straight forward over the phone?_ He thought. _W-What does she expect me to say?_

"Uh...miss...I-I must say, you were quite fast on coming to that conclusion..." He stammered, heart racing once again.

"But am I wrong?"

"..."

"..."

"N-...No, miss..." Meekins finally brought himself to answer.

"Atta boy." Carol said almost playfully, making Meekins blush harshly. "I know something like this is always hard to do for most people. But let me make it a little easier for you." Carol took a moment to pause before continuing. "I live in the Redwood Oaks complex about 7 miles from the Police Department. It's very easy to find, even for you." She said with a smile. "I live in building number 117. I'll be standing outside. I am 100% open tomorrow night, so at 7:00 is when I'll wait for you. I'll let you decide on where to go." Before Meekins could get a single word in edgewise, she hung up on her line.

"W-...W-...?"

_Present Day_

"117...117...Where is it..." Meekins spoke to himself, scanning the numbers on the front of each building. He was feeling a blend of several emotions at once, but the most overpowering was anxiety. She made it almost seem like she had planned everything far before even meeting him. And he was like her missing piece in this whole plan of her's. He came close to turning around and forgetting the night, when he pulled up to her building, with her standing just by her front door.

He swallowed hard with the sight of her and slowed the car to a stop. Heart racing once again, he turned his car off and stepped out of the driver's side door. He looked over to her standing a ways away and called out to her.

"M-Miss Ling?" Meekins asked, shutting the door, trying to make sure nothing got caught in it.

Carol smiled and began to approach the car, but paused once she got close enough to see him better.

"Why are you still in your uniform?" Carol asked, arms crossed, her hand seeming to grip high up on her left arm.

"Oh...w-well, miss, I've just come from work a-and didn't exactly have time to change into regular clothes, miss..." Meekins said, looking down, embarrassed to be so forgetful already. He then tried to change the subject back to her. "Y-You, however...y-you look...quite nice..."

Carol was dressed in a navy blue suit and slacks, looking as professional as she could. Her face was hardly made up, but just enough to enhance her looks. A little green eye shadow with black liner and lipstick that was just a hue darker than her natural lip color. And her red hair was short enough to be perfect on its own. She only wore a thin silver chain around her neck. And her shoes were brown flats that didn't seem neither new nor old.

"Why, thank you, Mike." Carol tilted her head with a smile. "Although now, I feel like I'm on an assignment with a police escort than a date."

There it was again. Meekins didn't know whether to feel embarrassed or just brush off the comment. She grinned slightly and began closer to the car.

"But you do look nice as well. Though I was hoping to know you in something else. Maybe you'll remember next time?" She said, standing next to the car and pausing, looking to Meekins.

"...O-OH! S-Sorry, miss!" Meekins realized and ran around the other side of the car. But not knowing the area at all, he didn't see the high rise curb that lead to the sidewalk towards the front door. He stepped down onto the curb, his foot sliding down off of it. Quickly losing his balance, Meekins fell onto the sidewalk with a thud. Carol watched and jumped back as he fell, but hurried to his aid.

"Are you alright, Mike?" She bent down to help him back up.

Meekins blushed wildly in humiliation as he allowed Carol to help him back up. As he brushed himself off, he remained completely silent, keeping his eyes shut to avoid looking at her.

He turned to the passenger door and opened it without a word, when he heard an odd sound from behind him. It was like a repressed bark or stutter. He turned to the direction of it, when he saw Carol bent over slightly, eyes closed tightly and hand to mouth. Her shoulders were shaking and her other arm was wrapped around her stomach. She held herself this way for a moment, but upon opening her eyes wide enough to see him looking to her, she grasped at her sides with both hands, laughing herself breathless.

"Heeeyahahahahahaha! Miiihihihihiiihikeeheeehehe! I-I-I-I'm so...sooohohoohohoooorryyy~! Y-...Y-You..." Carol spoke between heavy bursts of laughter. Meekins looked to her for a long while as she continued to try and suppress her laughter.

"Are you ok, miss?" He asked, worried she might wind up hurting herself, but blushing more at her laughing at him.

"Y-Yeeeheheheeheheeheesssssss...I-...I'm ok...I'm ok..." Carol slowed her breathing, still gripping at her sides. She looked to him, tears spotting the corners of her eyes and cheeks a tinge of exhausted red. "I'm sorry...I've just...I haven't laughed like that in a long while...I'm sorry, it wasn't you at all, I don't...I didn't mean to laugh at you at all...a-are you ok though?"

"Well, yes, I'm alright, miss...not my first fall, miss." Meekins muttered, looking down and still blushing from humiliation. "Sorry it had to start off like this."

"Don't be, Mike. I'm already begun to like this night." Carol grinned sweetly, finally getting into the passenger seat of his car. Meekins sighed and nodded politely, shutting the door for her. As he started to walk away, he felt a painfully familiar tug around his throat, gagging and bumping back into the car door. He opened the door quickly, freed his tie and shut it. As quickly as he did it, though, he still was able to hear Carol begin to laugh heavily once again.

But even with Meekins' extreme embarrassment to start the night off, he couldn't help but smile in spite of himself. He too began to enjoy it.


	3. Prologue: Double Date Tragedy

There was hardly a word spoken in the vehicle as Meekins drove to the destination of their date. Carol had just remained in her own thoughts, watching the town pass out the passenger window. She didn't want to waste her talking energy this early. Every now and then, she would glance over to Meekins, whose eyes were glued to the road ahead. She began to evaluate him by how he responded to certain road conditions and other drivers. What she found out was how easily panicked he would become, but not show it on his face, at least not in front of her.

Meekins remained focused on where he was driving to, trying to be sure he wouldn't get lost. He had scouted out a restaurant that had caught his eye well before he was even an Officer, but never had the thought or reason to go there. However, at this point of the drive, the silence was beginning to kill him. Meekins thought, trying to come up with something to say. He knew he had already complimented her looks, pathetically, but still. He felt like he would be repeating himself. Carol remained gazing out the window, almost in a dreaming state.

Meekins' thoughts began to race for something, anything, to break apart the monotony, when the turn for the restaurant came into view. He gave an audible sigh of relief, one that Carol heard and responded to. She looked to him as they took the turn up the road, then gave a half smile and an almost apologetic look in her eyes.

"Sorry for being so quiet...I'm not much of one for talking on the road."

"Oh! N-No worries, miss." Meekins replied, trying to keep her at a positive mood. "W-We can talk during our d...o-our..."

"...Dinner?" Carol asked, helping him finish.

"DINNER! Yes, dinner, miss." Meekins blushed, pulling into a parking space. Once he stepped out of his car and into the cool city air, he allowed time for his face to change back to its natural paleness. He then ran around to the other side of the car, more careful this time, and opened the door for Carol to step out.

She gave a light smile to him and took it upon herself to shut the door, preventing Meekins from snagging his tie again. As they began for the restaurant, they walked side by side, trying at both of their very bests to avoid something humiliating. Neither one offered to hold the other's hand, or even look at the other. But just refraining from the awkward tension increased it that much more.

Carol remained on Meekins' left side, the side he held the megaphone onto. She didn't mind the outfit too much, if only he didn't bring _that_. But it's who he is, she knew that much by now.

They reached the entrance of the restaurant, 'Worldwide Tastes'. It seemed to be the type of in-between restaurants where the food wasn't too expensive but still a worthwhile meal. The crowd was enough for there always to be business and an open table or two. As they walked in, the auromas of savory, sweet and sea foods filled the air, as well as a smooth jazz melody to mix in an almost perfect blend. Instantly, both Meekins and Carol grew an appetite and knew just what they wanted to order.

They stood in the front waiting area in a line about fifteen people long. Carol remained glancing around those who were already eating and noticed that they seemed to be sectioned off by what they were eating. The service also appeared to go faster than any other restaurant. Almost right when a person ordered, the waiter waved in a direction and seconds later, the food was there, prepared and perfect. She wondered just how this was affordable by a klutzy cop like Meekins.

"Hello, sir. Welcome to Worldwide Tastes. Table for two, I see?" The hostess greeted the customers in front of the line. From Carol's angle, it was a tall and strong built man who seemed to almost try too hard to be formal. Standing next to him was an equally formal woman, hair well made and had a severe height difference from the man she had accompanied. The tall man scratched at the back of his head as he responded.

"Uh, yeah, pal. Two, please." The man spoke. The sound and manner of the voice made Meekins jump up suddenly.

"I-...Is that?" He muttered, standing taller than usual to try and look over the line.

"Alright, sir, just let me know what you're both interested in eating tonight and I'll assign you a table." The hostess nodded politely while handing them both a menu.

"Interested in eating..." The man said while opening his menu. "Let's see...huh...most of these seem a bit expensive..."

"Oh, but I told you I can pay for it if you want me to!" His companion said, insistent on paying.

"NO! I-I mean, I have enough, honest! Get whatever you want, anything, pal!"

"It is!" Meekins exclaimed, beginning to shout over the crowd in his direction. "Sir! SIR! Detective Gumshoe, SIR!"

"Hmm..." His companion thought while looking at the menu. "Well I did want to come here for the Worldwide Sausage Sampler. It's enough for both of us so we can split the price. Is that alright with you?"

"Perfect!" He exclaimed with a chuckle and handed the menu back to the hostess. "One Worldwide Sausage Sampler, pal."

"Good choice, a house favorite!" The hostess smiled sweetly and handed him a sheet of paper. "Here's your table number, you'll find it in the center section to the right. Enjoy your meal!"

The duo smiled back and began off for their table.

**"DETECTIVE! GUMSHOE! SIR!"**

The megaphone around Meekins' shoulder shrieked out, causing the line and most of the seated customers to jump and block their ears. All for the exception of him and Carol, who was standing next to him, a sign of increasing irritation passed over her face. Her eyebrow twitched ever so lightly as she slowly turned to him.

"It...had better...be him..." She glowered, the left of her lip beginning to twitch as well. A look like this made the color in Meekins' face completely drain. He had never seen her quite as angry and could even feel a dark tension about her suddenly. He looked down apologetically, when the couple approached them.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR, PAL?" The man, indeed Detective Gumshoe, growled at him. Meekins held his head down, trying to get through just how sorry he was.

"HEY! That wasn't necessary, Officer! All you needed to do was walk up to us!" Gumshoe's companion shouted, hands on hips and eyes glaring behind small glasses. Meekins began twiddling his thumbs, avoiding the glance of all who were mad at him.

"Man...what a jerk...we're just here to have a peaceful dinner...what's up with him? Why is there a cop here? Mommy, is someone under arrest?" The crowds words echoed as all their stares fell upon Meekins.

"...I...**I'M SORRY! FORGIVE ME EVERYONE!**"

After finally cooling down with his megaphone [meaning after Carol confiscated it for the rest of the night], the four of them decided to share a table to better converse. Gumshoe felt more at ease when they each had their share of the Sampler, meaning he could pay less than he thought before.

"I can't help but thank you both for letting us share a table with you." Carol stated politely. "You must be good friends with Mike I see."

"Anytime, pal!" Gumshoe chuckled, just glad he got off of a large bill. "And yeah, we've known each other as friends and co-workers for a while now. Name's Dick Gumshoe. I'm a detective at the precinct you're in training for."

"Oh!" The woman sitting next to Gumshoe jumped, halfway eaten through a European Sausage. "You're the new officer in training? I should have known, since you're here with Officer Meekins." She laughed slightly, then thrusted a hand to her forehead, saluting proudly. "Officer Maggey Byrde. I've been on the precinct for some time now, so if you need any assistance, just look for me alright?" Maggey smiled, turning back to the Sampler.

"I think I can handle myself alright, but I'll take you up on that if I ever do need anything." Carol replied a kindly as she could, with a hidden context that she knew how to do her job and didn't need anyone else's help.

"Detective Gumshoe, sir?" Meekins began to ask, almost reluctant to eat just yet. "Are you sure you can afford to pay for us all, sir?"

Almost as if he was shot in the chest, Gumshoe's body slouched and his face went pale.

"Y-You're not paying for your half, pal?" He whimpered.

"OH! Sorry, sir! I wasn't thinking, sir!" Meekins doubled back and saluted by instinct. Gumshoe eased back once again, when Maggey looked up to him.

"Gumshoe, if you want me to pay for my share, just please let me know."

"Absolutely NOT! I told you I can cover for both of us!" Gumshoe retorted, already beginnig to pull out his wallet. Carol grinned lightly at the sight of this, knowing his intention was under more than just a friendly dinner in his eyes. He was acting too polite and insistent on him paying for her, but on Meekins just suggesting he paid for _all _of them almost gave him a heart attack.

No one at the table expected that night to be a double-date, or even one that ended as a successful and enjoyable evening all around. However, the night was definitely not going to end just because they each wound up paying their fair share. It wouldn't end just because they wish each other a good night at the exit. In fact, it was a night that has just begun and would not end for a long time. For as they began to exit the restaurant, a shrill sound of echoing and overlapping screams emitted within its walls, followed by two gunshots.


	4. Ch 1: The Melancholy of Phoenix Wright

**AN: This is where the actual story start to take place, where the past 3 were prologue. I'll try to make it seem like an actual case in the game from here on.**

Phoenix Wright walked into the Wright and Co. Law Offices, yawning loudly and stretching. He had hardly gotten much rest the night before, mostly because he had far too much on his mind to even think about a sound sleep. He was thinking back to some of his first few cases and just how exactly he managed to win any of them.

"I wouldn't even be here now if it wasn't for the help of everyone else..." Phoenix thought, looking out the window to the infamous Gatewater hotel. "Mia...even though you're gone now, you still manage to pull me out of tight spots..."

_"Don't doubt yourself, Phoenix..."_ He ached to hear her say to him. _"It will still always be your actions that has brought so many to justice..."_

Phoenix sighed, knowing he wouldn't hear her again until all the chips were down, or either he or Maya was stressed beyond help. Speaking of which-

"Hey, Nick! You're here early!"

Phoenix turned to the ever sunny face of the medium-in-training. He smiled back half-heartedly and scratched the back of his head.

"Y-Yeah...just a lot on my mind lately...couldn't get much sleep last night."

"Me neither!" She nodded, almost in an excited fashion. "But that was just because they ran a Steel Samurai marathon last night!"

"...You stayed up to watch television all night?" Phoenix asked, though not surprised. Maya would travel across the world if it meant getting the very last Steel Samurai trading card.

"Absolutely! And they were advertising that Tokyo has some of the LAST Steel Samurai trading cards ever made! Nick! We have to get them!"

"...If you buy the plane tickets, I'll gladly go along with you."

"Sure thing, Nick!" Maya smiled widely, oblivious to the cost of _one _ticket across waters.

"HEY! NO ONE'S GOING ANYWHERE ON MY WATCH, PAL!" A booming voice shot through the Offices and a frantic Gumshoe followed it. "WE NEED YOU IN THIS COUNTRY!"

"EEK! D-Detective?" Maya jumped back as he and Maggey Byrde ran in. "Y-You scared me!"

"Eh..." Gumshoe scratched the back of his head, forgetting what the strength of his voice could be at some times. "Sorry, pal...but...we NEED your help and FAST!"

"EEE! Y-You scared me again!" Maya jumped back just as surprised.

"S-Sorry..."

_Don't feel too bad, Detective..._ Phoenix thought. _Maya on no sleep makes her twice as out of it._

Maggey Byrde stepped out from behind Gumshoe, saluting politely. They both seemed to have been rattled by something, from they way they had been acting.

"M-Mr. Wright. I...or we...were hoping you can defend somebody, sir!" Maggey stood saluting, hand shaking a little bit.

"Huh?" Phoenix responded, letting her request set in. "Wait...HUH? Tell me what happened first!"

"Well, from what we both know..." Gumshoe started. "Last night, around 8:45, there was a shooting down at the Worldwide Tastes restaurant. The victim was none other than Ali Dante, who was eating there that night."

"Ali Dante..." Phoenix thought, knowing the name sounded familiar, then it hit him suddenly. "Wait...Y-You mean that famous food critique?"

"The one and only, pal...He was shot twice, once in the shoulder and once in the chest. The shooter was out to kill and there were no signs of a struggle, so it had to have come from a distance. But there was so much of a chaos in the restaurant that no one could even tell where the shooter was. He took off away from the crowd before anyone could put two and two together."

"Wow...that's aweful..." Maya said, a worried expression over her face as she held one hand to her mouth.

"We'll need to go down to the scene...do you know where we can speak to the witnesses?" Phoenix asked.

"No need, pal!" Gumshoe grinned lightly. "You just talked to them!"

Phoenix took a moment looking to both Gumshoe and Maggey, letting his answer set in.

"...EH? Y-You were both there? Why didn't you do anything?"

"Now listen here, pal! We were already outside when this happened! I didn't even know who the victim was until after it all settled down!"

"Wow...you and Maggey were at the Worldwide Tastes?" Maya said, trying to relieve the air a bit. "You must have gotten a boost in your pay for once!"

Gumshoe looked away for a moment. "The place is pretty affordable...and one can do wonders when he doesn't buy noodles for some time."

"What? You _starved _yourself of noodles?" Maya exclaimed.

"T-That's not what we're here to talk about, pal!" He shouted, trying to make sure Maggey didn't realize what he had gone through to spend a night with her.

"But the reason we are here..." Maggey interrupted, trying to get the point through. "Is...well, the suspect...is an acquaintance of ours."

"Huh?" Phoenix blinked.

"And worse yet, pal...she's a trainee officer." Gumshoe admitted sadly.

"W-..." Phoenix's eyes widened. "W-...WHAT!"

* * *

After coming to his senses, Phoenix took it among himself to get to the Detention Center. He hated how painfully familiar this all rang for him. A murder at a restaurant and a police officer accused of the murder. He thought about it more and knew that was why it seemed Maggey wanted him to help. She knew about his skills as a defense attorney, but just thinking on it now made the thoughts from that morning return.

"Hopefully, this case would go smoother than the others...although, knowing my luck..." Phoenix muttered, a doom expression passed on his face.

"You ok, Nick?" Maya asked, walking into the Detention Center with him.

"Yeah, I'm alright...just worried. I feel like I'm starting to doubt myself lately..."

"Why? You haven't lost a single case you were in!"

"Well, that's mostly because of your help..." Phoenix admitted.

"Aww, that's so kind, Nick! I'm glad I could be of some help to you." Maya smiled happily.

_Odd..._ Phoenix thought. _Usually, her happiness makes me feel better, but right __now..._

"Hey, is this her?" Maya asked, snapping Phoenix out of his thoughts.

"Hmm?" He looked up to the woman walking up to the seat on the other side of the glass. Her arms were crossed, her right hand gripping tight at her left arm. Her head was turned a little to the left side, looking away from them both. Her short red hair was a bit straggled from a long night of questioning. And through this, she seemed to absolutely refuse to talk to either of them.

"Uh...miss?" Phoenix started, trying to get her to at least look at them.

"..." She remained resilient on ignoring him.

"Uh...I'm here to get your side of all this..."

"..."

"A-And maybe help you get out of here..."

"..."

"...C-Could you at least give me your name?"

"..."

Phoenix sighed and grabbed at his coat collar, holding forward his attorney badge.

"A-At least take a look here...I'm a defense atto-"

"Wright." The woman spoke suddenly, uncrossing her arms and looking to him.

"Huh?"

"You're Phoenix Wright, aren't you?"

"W-Well, yeah. That's my name." He replied. The woman merely looked to her left hand, where she was holding a pink paper charm of some sort. "You've heard of me?"

"Who in this city hasn't?" She gave a mocking smile. "'Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney! And his trusty medium sidekick, Maya!' I've heard plenty about you two."

"Sidekick?" Maya grinned widely. "Nick, I already like this woman. Help her with all your might and I'll stand by your side every step of the way!"

"C-Calm down, Maya." Phoenix muttered, turning back to the woman. "Uh, yeah, well...I want to help you-"

"Who sent you here?" The woman asked coldly.

"Huh?"

"Was it that detective? I've never seen such cowardly actions in my life!" The woman grit her teeth, the grip around the charm tightening. "He could have easily taken matters in his own hands! But now, him and his little cop girlfriend think I need help on something they could've easily prevented! Why, when I get out of here-" She began to seeth, glaring dangerously through the glass. "-they'll be lucky if they can afford to even SEE that restaurant again!"

"W-WHOA WHOA! Calm down, miss!" Phoenix began to sweat, knowing if looks could kill, everyone in that room would be dead now. "A-Aren't you just an officer in training? I-I don't think you can call shots on other people's salary!"

The woman calmed down again, looking back to the paper charm. "Heh...yeah, sorry...I just...I didn't sleep last night..."

_Did ANYONE get sleep? _Phoenix thought.

With a sigh, the woman's attitude shifted and she looked to Phoenix with a newer warmth. "Ok...go ahead. Ask me what you need to."

"W-Well...first I wanted to know your name."

"Ah, sorry. Didn't realize I'd forgotten my manners." She said, then politely saluted. "Officer Carol Ling, sir! Or...I hope I'll still be when this is done. I might just be Carol Ling after today..."

"We're gonna try to get you out of here, right, Nick?" Maya said reassuringly.

"Y-Yeah..." Phoenix replied, unsure. _If she didn't do it, that is._

"Ok, now ask about what happened." Carol said, almost professionally, since she had to go through the whole song and dance twice already by previous officers.

"Alright...well, could you tell me why you were suspected? What happened in your own words?" Phoenix began.

"You're used to this I see." Carol grinned, then looked up, thinking. "Well, from what I remember, it was around 8:45 last night. I had just finished eating with a few new friends."

"New friends? Who might they be?" Phoenix asked, wondering if there were more witnesses to her innocence.

"In fact, the two I had mentioned before. Who were they...yes, Detective Dick Gumshoe and Officer Maggey Byrde. I met up with them as I was waiting in line."

_Well, I guess that confirms the fact they were there...Gumshoe really DID want a special night with Maggey. _Phoenix thought, then asked her to continue.

"We were walking out, when the whole restaurant started panicking. Then I heard gunshots, so I ran back in."

"W-Wait...you ran back _in_? Why?"

"My training instincts kicked in. I thought the two of them would back me up, but they must have gotten lost in the crowd or something..." Carol sighed, looking to the charm once again before continuing. "Once I ran in, I saw the victim falling to the ground, then something was thrown to him."

"What was thrown?" Phoenix asked.

"I was getting to that...you seem to jump to ask these questions. Ever hear of waiting your turn?"

"A-Ah...sorry, miss..." Phoenix looked down with his fail face on.

"The thing that was thrown to him...was the gun the shooter used to kill him." Carol confessed.

"What? Why do you think it was thrown at him?" Maya asked.

"You're another one I see..." Carol glanced, but smiled lightly. "But that is a good question. I believe he just wanted to make sure he couldn't be traced."

"B-But, wouldn't his fingerprints be on the gun?"

"I happened to catch a quick glimpse of him as he was running out the back of the restaurant. Not enough to see his face, but I saw his shoulder, arm and hand. It had a brown leather glove on it." Before she continued, she looked away. "What I did was stupid...I...I grabbed the gun and started after him!" Carol gripped tightly to the charm. "That's how I was tied with this! They found my prints..."

"Why didn't Detective Gumshoe or Officer Maggey try and help you?" Phoenix asked, getting more and more into this case.

"You don't think they did? They swore up and down that the gunshots were fired before I ran in...but because of the panicky atmosphere, everyone that was in there accused me...just because I'm an officer in training, they assume I just want a gun to go out and kill...What reason do I have to kill anyone? I wasn't even in a uniform or carrying a gun at the time!"

**"HOLD IT!" **Phoenix shouted, causing Maya and Carol to jump.

"...I heard you do that sometimes...you're about as loud as him..." She muttered, but looked back up. "What is it?"

"You said you weren't wearing a uniform or carrying a gun at the time. But that clearly contradicts what you said just a second before! How did everyone know you were an officer in training?" Phoenix pointed dramatically.

"Eh?" Carol jumped, almost dropping the charm she had been clutching since questioning began. "W-Well...because I was with Detective Gumshoe and Officer Maggey at the time...they saw how they were dressed."

Phoenix shock his head at the statement.

"I assume, if you weren't dressed in your uniform..." Phoenix slammed onto the desk of the Detention Center. "...then I highly doubt that...either of them were dressed in uniform as well!"

Carol began to sweat, the grip around the charm tightened and her eyes were glaring. "I'm telling you...I didn't kill anyone!"

"But how did anyone know you were a member of the Police Department?"

_Doooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_Chrararararararararara_

_Sheek Sheek Sheek Sheek_

Phoenix's vision around Carol turned black. Suddenly, a large chain seemed to wrap around her several times. And last, four thick, red locks appeared on the intersections of the chains.

_Psyche-Locks? Now?_ Phoenix thought suddenly, looking down to the glowing Magatama in his pocket. _She's already hiding something? B-But...I don't have any evidence to break them! What am I gonna do?_

"I believe we're done here, Phoenix." Carol stated.

"What?"

"Until you can prove how others thought I was a cop, I'm done talking." Carol turned her head, getting ready to leave. "Besides, I know the routine...you're going to check the crime scene, ask people questions and gather evidence...my innocence will be shown soon."

"Uhm, can I ask one quick thing, miss Ling?" Maya asked, giving Carol a quick start.

"Yes, you may. Only one though, I really need to get out of this room..." Carol said, smiling lightly.

"That charm you're holding. It's pretty cute!" Maya smiled.

"Thank you."

"Where'd you get it from?"

"..." Carol looked towards the door. "I need to get going...I'm sorry."

"Huh? I just wanted to know where you got tha-"

"Goodbye, Phoenix. Maya." Carol saluted once more, stood from her chair and walked out the door.

"What was that all about?" Maya fumed, cheeks puffed.

"I don't know...but...unless she co-operates with us, I doubt we're gonna get too far in this case..." Phoenix sighed, knowing this one wasn't going to be easy. But he made sure, for Maya's sake and curiosity, to add the charm she was carrying into his Court Record.


	5. Ch 2: Ruby Silverstone

Phoenix thought the first place to look would obviously be the restaurant. He needed to find as much evidence as possible if he was to clear Carol's name. However, the thought of the Psyche-Locks remained a constant in his mind. _What exactly is she trying to hide from us? _He thought, finding it hard that if she was innocent, she would need to hide any information regarding her case.

Phoenix sighed, entering the restaurant, which has been closed off since the murder. Even with it being closed, it was eerily quiet for a popular restaurant to be. With Maya following him in toe, he took a stop inside the building. He saw how it was sectioned off, one waiting area and three different dining areas. Upon walking in, he saw that the farthest area to the left had police tape wrapped around it to block it off, as well as a tape outline on the ground to show where the body had landed. Maya looked over his shoulder to the scene, face shifting to mildly disturbed.

"Is that where it happened?" Maya asked, almost reluctant to move any closer to it.

"Yeah, seems to be." Phoenix nodded.

"It's weird...no matter how many times I see a crime scene, I can't get used to it..." Maya muttered, looking down.

"That's not exactly a bad thing, Maya." Phoenix said, trying to reassure her. "It's only human to feel uncomfortable about seeing something like this."

"But...you always seem so relaxed about it, Nick." Maya thought out loud.

"Well...actually, it hits me pretty hard as well."

"Really? You hardly ever show it!"

"Then I guess I've done a good job on hiding it." Phoenix said, almost proud of himself.

"Uhm, pardon me? Are you here for a meal at Worldwide Tastes?" A voice asked from behind him politely.

Phoenix turned to see it was a young woman in a black and white hostess outfit, holding a menu in her hands. Her brown hair was tied into a bun at the very tightest point on the back of her head. And her blue eyes were closed happily behind a set of splinter thin glasses. Almost blunt on the murder that had occured, she remained smiling to Phoenix and Maya, offering the menu.

"Uh...N-No, we're not." Phoenix replied.

"Ah, well it's good that you're not. As you can see, we're closed for now and can't prepare any meals at the moment. However, for future reference, how about a look through the menu to see what you might want to eat in the future?" She smiled, handing the menu off to Phoenix.

"Alright, Nick! Let's see what they've got!" Maya smiled widely, attitude shifting dramatically. She opened the menu in his hands and scrolled through it. "Hmm...here's one I wanna try!" Maya said, pointing to a spot on the menu.

"The...Asian American Cheeseburger?" Phoenix looked to the hostess questionably. "What is that?"

"Oh, well you see, here at Worldwide Tastes, we offer traditional dishes from all around the world, as well as other countries' versions on America's classic dishes." She smiled to Maya. "You have a good pick there. A personal favorite of mine, if I do say so myself." She smirked, holding a hand to her chin.

"Well, Nick? Do you see anything you want?" Maya asked.

"Huh...most of these meals are kind of up there in price. The cheapest one here is this Worldwide Sausage Sampler." Phoenix said.

"Oh, that's another favorite here." The hostess nodded. "Well, if I see the two of you once we open up again, I'll just direct you to your tables and make sure you will be served right away." She grinned and finally opened her eyes enough for Phoenix and Maya to see their blue hues. "Here at Worldwide Tastes, the world revolves around the customer."

"Ah! Good motto!" Maya smiled.

"You think? I thought it up myself!" The hostess blushed humbly.

"Uh...excuse me..." Phoenix reminded himself to ask. "We are here for a reason more than just food."

"Oh?" The hostess asked. "Well then, maybe you're both applying for a job here?"

"No, thank you. I already have a job to do." Phoenix retorted. "As a defense attorney. I'm here to investigate the murder that occured here last night."

"..." The hostess paused. "You...weren't here to order anything?" Her expression changed ever so frighteningly.

"N-No, we're not..." Phoenix began to get nervous, taking her glare into consideration.

"Well then...might as well make myself comfortable." The hostess grinned, then reached up to her glasses, taking them off and folding them up, tucking them into the collar of her uniform. She then tugged at the bun of her hair and released it, letting her surprisingly long hair fall around her body, all the way down to the backs of her ankles. "My name is Ruby Silverstone. I was working as the hostess here last night."

"I-I see!" Phoenix said, surprised from this change of appearance.

"So, did you see what happened here?" Maya asked.

"I believe I should have. I was here for the Night Owl shift, as I usually tend to do. The restaurant was just starting to get busy when I heard one gunshot suddenly. Then, as the customers were in a panic, another shot was fired. I tried my best to help the customers at a safe single file, but they wound up just pushing through like mad. You can even see the door's hinge fell off from their force." Phoenix turned to the entry doors. Indeed, the door on the left was off it's hinge and hanging to the side.

"You heard two gunshots and the customers were pushing through the doors to escape, huh?" Phoenix asked, taking the broken door's details down onto the Court Record.

"Yes...it was quite a panic to be honest. I didn't think I could leave at first..." Ruby sighed, stroking a lock of hair that fell over her stomach.

"Did you get a look at the shooter at all?" Maya asked.

"..." Ruby thought. "I remember someone handling a gun just barely, but I didn't get a good look at her."

"Wait...her?" Phoenix asked suddenly. "How did you know it was a woman?"

"The customers were shouting that as they were scrambling out. 'She's got a gun! Get out! Hurry!'...Stuff like that." Ruby said, continuing to stroke her long brown hair.

"If you can take a quick look at this, Miss Silverstone..." Phoenix requested after a moment's thought. He held up a photo from the police report profiles. A photo of Carol Ling.

"That...That's her!" Ruby's eyes widened as she tugged tightly at her hair. "That's the shooter! I know that red hair!"

"This isn't good, Nick..." Maya whispered. "She seems to know a thing or two about hair..."

Phoenix nodded back, feeling like he shouldn't have just done that, but felt like he could get somewhere with this.

"Do you happen to remember if she was a customer?"

"Why yes, she was." Ruby relaxed, releasing her hair. "She was sitting with three others and split an order of the Worldwide Sausage Sampler in fact."

_That was the cheapest item on the menu._ Phoenix remembered. _No wonder...I would have expected no less from Detective Gumshoe._

"Nick...did you catch that just now?" Maya asked.

"Huh?" Phoenix looked back, not realizing what she meant.

"She said Carol was with three other people..."

"Yeah...well, let's see. Detective Dick Gumshoe, Officer Maggey Byrde and...wait..."

"Exactly. This is the first time we've heard of a third person!" Maya exclaimed.

_Now this is starting to feel like one of my usual cases..._Phoenix thought, looking back to Ruby.

"Miss Silverstone...please." Phoenix made himself ask. "Could you tell us about the three people she was with?"

"Well, one of them was a big guy with sort of a scruffy appearance about him." Ruby thought, stroking her hair. Phoenix knew she was describing Detective Gumshoe. "There was another, smaller woman with glasses and a look about her that seemed to bring bad luck anywhere she went." Ruby said, obviously talking about Officer Byrde. "And the third person, well, he was kind of an odd guy. Almost gave half the customers a heart attack with that megaphone he carried. And I thought it was weird for him to be in a police uniform, too."

"Huh? There was a cop with her, with a megaphone?" Maya asked.

_An odd cop...with a megaphone...oh, no...don't tell me..._

"What is it, Nick?" Maya asked, looking to Phoenix worriedly. "You looking kinda pale..."

"M-Maya...I know who the other guy is." Phoenix muttered, sweating bullets.

"R-Really? Who is it?"

Phoenix refused to answer. He wanted to get to the Criminal Affairs Department, and fast.

"Miss Silverstone, thank you for your time..." Phoenix said, attempting to give a smile.

"Oh, I didn't mind." Ruby smiled back, hair suddenly pulled back into a tight bun and glasses back on her face. "Anything to please the customers. Come back anytime~!" She sang off happily as they left, Phoenix pulling Maya in a hurry.


	6. Ch 3: Confessions Part 1

Phoenix and Maya hastily entered the Criminal Affairs Department. Phoenix knew for sure who he was looking for and thought this was the only way to get anywhere on Carol's case. If he was a witness, that was good enough. But for some reason, neither Carol, Gumshoe nor Maggey mentioned him even being there with them. Why exactly? That's what he was here to find out.

"N-Nick! What's this huge hurry you're in suddenly?!" Maya stopped once he did, trying to catch her breath.

"Officer Meekins! He was with them at the time!" Phoenix whispered harshly, trying not to draw attention to himself.

"W...What?! R-Really?!" Maya gasped, finding her breathing rhythm once again. She looked to him surprised for a moment. "Wait...who?" She asked, suddenly blank.

"Officer Mike Meekins, you remember!" Phoenix answered, sure of himself.

"Sorry, Nick...name doesn't ring any bells."

"Huh? B-But," Phoenix started, then thought for a moment. _That's right...she was off on her spiritual training on that case...I was with Ema Skye. I guess they're just that much alike._ Phoenix thought, scratching the back of his head. "A-Ah...sorry...you weren't there to see him when I did. One thing is important right now, he's a lead." Phoenix said, looking around the precinct, knowing he wasn't difficult to find.

_*WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN*_

**"D-Detective Gumshoe, siiiiir!"**

Phoenix jumped slightly, hearing a desperate yell from down the hall of the department.

"N-Nick?! Wh-What was that?!" Maya jumped as well. Phoenix knew that shrill cry anywhere and began after it. Once he and Maya got close enough, he heard more coming from inside a small office, or the large Detective made it seem small. Phoenix and Maya stood around the corridor and behind a wall, looking in just enough to spy in on the conversation, but not enough to be seen.

"Listen, pal...I'm sorry this turned out the way it has so far. We've got Wright as her defense attorney. You remember him, pal."

"Y-Yes, sir...but...sir, she shouldn't have to go through this, sir...I-I...I NEED TO HELP HER, SIIIIIIIR!" Meekins shouted, beginning to get even more desperate. Gumshoe looked away from him, sighing.

"You know there's not much else we can do for her. Until she's found not guilty at least, pal."

"Sir! I-Is Mr. Edgeworth taking this case as well, sir?"

"Uh..." Gumshoe scratched the back of his head. "That's another thing, pal. You don't know who he is, but it's someone well tougher than Edgeworth..."

_WHAT?!_ Phoenix thought suddenly, hands starting to shake from listening in. _Wh-Who...who is he talking about?! von Karma? No, he's still in custody...s-so...does he mean..._

"Tougher than M-Mr. Edgeworth? H-How much tougher, sir?" Meekins stammered, getting nervous as well. "D-Does she at least have a chance, sir?"

_Gee...thanks!_ Phoenix felt almost like he was just penalized.

"Of course, pal! We all know she's innocent!" Gumshoe chuckled, trying to keep Meekins calm.

"W-Well that's true, sir...but..." Meekins looked down to his hands. "I-I hate knowing she's in there for no reason, sir..."

"Sorry, pal...there's nothing we can do about that..." Gumshoe said sympathetically. "I know you care about her, but...you just started seeing her, pal. How do you know if you two are even in love?"

_L...Love? Did I just hear that right?_ Phoenix thought, beginning to piece things together right then and there.

"B-But...s-sir, I...I never thought," Meekins looked away, turning red and appearing to get very close to breaking down. "Wh...What..." He suddenly grabbed for his microphone. **"WHAT IF IT WAS SOMEONE YOU CARED ABOUT, SIR! WHAT WOULD YOU DO, SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIR?!"** He shouted, then paused, a tear slowly streaming down one eye.

"..." Gumshoe thought for a long moment, seeing just what he meant, just how he cared and, more than all of that, the memory of Maggey Byrde in the detention center, under almost the exact same circumstances. "...Alright, pal. For your sake, I'll see to it she gets cleared of this mess.

"Y-...You mean it, sir?" Meekins muttered, looking back up to the scruffy detective.

"You got it. I won't focus on anything else but this case. And I won't tell that over-caffeinated prosecutor a thing until I'm put on the witness stand."

"Th...**THANK YOU, SIR! I KNEW I COULD LOOK UP TO YOU, SIIIIIIR!**" Meekins shouted happily through his megaphone before bolting out of the office. Phoenix and Maya made sure to let him run by as not to let him know they were watching. However, Phoenix felt he needed to talk more with him later. Right now, he turned corner around to the office, stopping Gumshoe from walking out.

"Detective...may we have a word?"

* * *

"Sorry, pal. I didn't want to talk about them being together just yet." Gumshoe said almost lightheartedly. "That night was their first date, so it wasn't like they were completely in love yet."

"But that cop..." Maya muttered. "Officer Meekins? I just don't see him with someone like that...or anyone to be honest."

"Hey, pal! Just cause he's a bit loud with that megaphone of his, a little out of it and never really thinks before acting doesn't mean the kid doesn't deserve to be with anyone!"

"S-Sorry..." Maya looked down, ashamed of her judging side. "That was just my first impression of him..."

"It's alright, pal. It usually is for everyone that's met him." Gumshoe laughed slightly.

_Sure was for me..._ Phoenix thought.

"Everyone except Carol, surprisingly enough." Gumshoe admitted.

"R-Really?" Phoenix began. "That is surprising...someone like her would automatically put someone like Officer Meekins down."

"You talked to her down at the Detention Center I imagine. That's how she's been since she started, pal. Never wanted anyone elses help, but willing enough to tell others what she knows. She even started complimenting some of the officers that were questioning her for what a good job they were doing."

"But what about the story of her and Officer Meekins? How did they wind up dating each other?" Phoenix asked.

"Well, listen to this, pal!" Gumshoe grinned proudly. "Poor little Officer Meekins came up to me and asked about her, mostly if she was seeing anyone. I gave him a little confidence boost, and the next thing I knew, I was praised with 'THANK YOU SIIIIR's and salutes. I don't think I'd ever seen him so happy before."

"Ha! You should become a matchmaker instead of a detective!" Maya nodded.

"You think so, pal?" Gumshoe laughed with Maya. "I tell you something, pal. They're right when they say opposites attract. Seperated, they really are like night and day. But you should see the two of them together, pal. You can see that they've got something starting there..." Gumshoe looked towards the door, deep in thought again. "That's why I decided to help them both out in this case."

"Help them?" Phoenix asked.

"Yeah. I'm not gonna be as big of a mouth, especially with the prosecutor on this case. Right now, YOU are Mr. Edgeworth, pal...I mean, sir!"

"Uh...th-thanks..." Phoenix muttered, not wanting to turn into his frienemy. But with what Gumshoe said, he remembered the last question he wanted to ask. "Detective..."

"Yes, sir?!" Gumshoe responded proudly, really sticking to his loyalty.

"Uh..." Phoenix lost track of his thoughts with this change of personality, then recollected it. "You mentioned that it's someone else but Edgeworth prosecuting in this case...can I ask you who it is?"

"You won't like the sound of this, sir." Gumshoe said, head falling. "It's that goggled prosecutor with the coffee addiction...Prosecutor Godot, sir."


	7. Ch 4: Confessions Part 2

In the Detention Center, Carol remained looking down at the charm she held ever so tightly. She thought back to last night, trying to remember the real shooter's face, or if she had really seen it or not. She knew it would only help if she could remember what he or she looked like. She sighed, giving up once again, twirling the charm in her hand. Her eyes softened with the sight of the charm, a light, sweet smile passing her lips.

Though that smile was short lived when she saw the door opening up beyond the glass. She saw the blue-suited, spiky-haired defense attorney with his purple-gowned medium sidekick following after him. She sighed, pulling herself closer to the glass.

"Hello once again, Mr. Wright," she sighed. She thought that, in the amount of time he was gone for, he couldn't possibly have found out enough yet.

"Uh...yes, hello, Carol," Phoenix replied, knowing he might be able to get more from her this time.

"Carol?" She responded, looking to him questionable.

"Y-Yes, that's your name, right? I thought it would be alright if I called you by your first name," Phoenix said, starting to sweat, thinking he shouldn't have done that.

"Trying to make friends...Phoenix?" Carol replied mockingly with a grin. "Fine, whatever. Call me whatever you want right now, but when I do become an officer, I would like a little respect."

"Y-...Yes, sir," Phoenix muttered.

"Well, have you found anything that could clear my name?" Carol asked, twirling her charm once again.

"As a matter of fact," Phoenix began, remembering the four Psyche-Locks she had. He grabbed at the Magatama in his coat pocket. **"Take That!"**

_Doooooooooooooooooooo_

Chrarararararararararara

Sheek Sheek Sheek Sheek

Carol could feel an odd aura around her as the four Psyche-Locks reappeared around her. She looked to the glowing Magatama, trying to smile at it.

"That's a pretty charm," Carol said, trying to clear out the air.

"Why thank you," Phoenix started. "Yours is rather nice too."

"Thanks..."

"In fact, I was wondering where you got it."

"I...I thought I already told you where I got it," Carol said, starting to sweat a bit.

"No, you left before you got the chance...but now, I think I can even tell you," Phoenix said, then began with confidence. "I think this is exactly where you got the charm," he said before going into his Court Record to find Officer Meekins' profile. "I seem to remember a certain officer had a very similar charm around his ID card. He would hold onto it from time to time. Perhaps you know him. Officer Mike Meekins?"

Almost immediately, Carol's face turned a hint of red.

"M-...Mike?"

_Crack!_

One of her Psyche-Locks broke with ease. She held a tighter grip around the charm, looking away.

"Heh...this was Officer Meekins' charm?" Carol began. "I didn't even know he was there. I just found this on the ground when I was walking out," She continued, getting relaxed once again. "In fact, it was around then that I heard the shooting inside. I had just picked it up when the panic rose, and I had to run back in to see what was the matter."

"Is that so?" Phoenix asked.

"That's how I remember it, yes," Carol nodded.

"To be honest, Carol, I find that kind of hard to believe."

"And why is that, oh Ace of Attorneys?" Carol asked, grip tightening slightly on the charm once again.

"Because, I had a visit to the Worldwide Tastes restaurant and had a chat with the hostess there. She said that, at the time of the shooting, something happened. Something that made her pretty nervous for her safety, as well as that of the other customers," Phoenix said before presenting the information on the broken doors. "Did you happen to notice the size of the crowd from the panic?"

"I did," Carol responded. "It was quite busy last night. The crowd was pretty massive."

"It was. By what the hostess told me, the panicked crowd was so great, the force from them trying to get out was enough to break the doors off their hinges."

Carol's face changed to completely stunned.

"I'm quite surprised you could've fought through such a strong crowd to get to the shooter that fast," Phoenix explained.

"Y-You dare underestimate my strength?!" Carol shouted before another one of her Psyche-Locks broke with a loud _Crack!_

"I obviously didn't have to. Your expression enough tells me I'm getting to the bottom of this secret of yours," Phoenix said.

"Wh-Who," Carol began to stammer.

"Excuse me?"

"Who told you...ok, fine. I waited for the crowd to die down a bit before I ran in, but that doesn't prove anything!" Carol fought with her words, trying not to foul up.

"That may be so. Or it shows that you couldn't have ran back in immediately after hearing the gunshots! If you're lying this much in your questioning, how are you going to be proven not guilty when the truth comes out?"

"That...that was the only thing I lied about...I could still see the shooter running out, but it was around the crowd instead of inside the building," Carol admitted, looking down.

"Alright, I'm glad you told me about that," Phoenix said. "However, I'm afraid you're still lying to me."

"Wh-What?!"

"You told me you were only eating dinner with Detective Gumshoe and Officer Byrde. And I think you may have done some convincing to the two of them before you were arrested. They told the same story you did. However, there was someone you didn't think to convince," Phoenix stated, going through his Court Record once again for a different profile. He held up the information on the hostess at Worldwide Tastes.

"Who is she?" Carol asked, acting like she couldn't remember.

"This is Ms. Ruby Silverstone. She was working as the hostess at the time of the murder. She was the woman I had a little chat with earlier. She said that she clearly remembers seeing you with three people, not two."

_Crack!_

Off broke another Psyche-Lock. Carol really began to get nervous, twirling the charm in her hand over and over again.

"A...third person..."

"Yes, and it is this third person that made people believe you were a member of the police force! It was none other than Officer Meekins!" Phoenix shouted dramatically, holding his hands to his hips.

"You...You think I was with Officer Meekins..." Carol said with a chuckle in her voice. "Don't make me laugh, Mr. Wright..."

"You and I both know just how forgetful Officer Meekins can be. It's not beyond belief that he would accidentilly wear his police uniform on casual occasions...such as a first date."

"D-...DATE?!" Carol exclaimed. "Hahahaha! Come now, Mr. Wright! What proof do you have that we even saw each other yesterday?!"

"I have all the proof I need. An eyewitness that saw you two together, a statement from Detective Gumshoe-"

"WHAT?!" Carol growled.

"Yes, I'm sorry to have mentioned this, but he confessed seeing you two together at the restaurant."

"Th-...All that doesn't prove a THING!" Carol glared, grip tightening that much more.

"I might as well come right out with it then, since you won't admit it any other way," Phoenix sighed, looking to her hand. "That charm of yours is enough evidence to show you two were together. I know the type of person Officer Meekins is. His heart tends to be in the right place, where his actions won't be. He must have given that to you...after you were arrested!"

"..." Carol stared at him for a long moment.

_Crack!_ Her final Psyche-Lock broke. But she just remained staring at him. In Phoenix's vision, the chains twitched, then pulled away from her body.

"That was how you were identified as a member of the police force last night. You were on a date with Officer Meekins. He just so happened to have been wearing his uniform, so most of the customers that saw you two together thought you were a cop as well. And he gave you that charm in hopes that it would keep your spirits just a little bit higher. He knows your innocent and so do I. So why don't you tell me the whole truth?"

"You really are quite good..." Carol said, keeping her stare on him. "Alright...you got me...Officer Meekins and myself were on our first date last night," she started, looking to her charm. "Poor guy was so nervous, he didn't even want to say anything half the time. He seemed to be more comfortable with Detective Gumshoe and Officer Byrde double dating with us."

"Why didn't you tell us you were on a date with him?" Maya finally spoke out, listening intently to the whole conversation before.

"I...I didn't want him to get involved...this isn't his problem," she sighed, looking away. "He seems the type that doesn't handle this type of stress too well...even with him being an officer."

"Wow...I never would've thought someone like him would be your type," Maya said, surprised still by Carol and Mike being a couple.

"In truth, neither did I...but he has a strange sort of strength inside of him. You even said that his heart is usually in the right place. But there's just something else there that I couldn't resist giving a chance," Carol said, her cheeks changing to a slight pink. "It's a shame that this is how the first date came to end..."

"I'm sorry," Phoenix started. "But you know now that we have to question him...he is a witness to your case."

"PLEASE!" Carol shouted desperately. "I told you! I don't want him involved!"

"But he can help prove you innocent!" Phoenix replied.

"I...I know that...but," Carol looked away sadly. "This...this is all my fault..."

"Huh?"

"I shouldn't have done this...if I had only chose a different restaurant, he wouldn't wind up in this mess...I screwed up...please," she whispered, holding the charm to her lips. "...forgive me..."

Phoenix looked to Carol, feeling like she was done with talking for today. He even swore he saw a slight tear building in her eye as she stood up quickly to leave the cell.

"Nick...what did she mean? Why would she think she screwed up?" Maya asked, both confused and worried.

"I'm not sure...but I know one thing for certain. I NEED to find him before the day's over," Phoenix said, standing up and starting towards the door. "Let's get back to the Police Department. We have a vital witness to find."


	8. Ch 5: Confessions Part 3

_*WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN*_

The shrieking siren sounded at full blast throughout the Criminal Affairs Department. Maya thought that there was a fire alarm going off and was almost scared to go inside. But when Phoenix told her he knew that sound well, she reluctantly followed after. They approached the source of the noise, which was pointed towards the suffering Chief of Police.

**"SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIR! I BEG OF YOU, PLEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAASE! PUT ME IN THERE INSTEAD, SIIIIIIIIIR!"**

"Keep that up, Officer, and you won't afford her quality of a room! The more you do this, the more I cut your pay!" The chief shouted, hands over ears and trying to remain focused more on his computer.

Phoenix ran up to the shouting officer, grabbing him by the shoulder and spinning him around easily. However, his eyes were tightly shut and he was so focused on shouting through his megaphone that he didn't even notice he had been turned around.

**"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT, SIIIIIIIIIIR! SHE'S INNOCENT! AT LEAST MAKE THIS EASIER FOR HER, SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIR!"**

"That's what I'm TRYING, Officer Meekins!" Phoenix shouted.

Meekins jumped back in surprise, right hand getting caught in the handcuffs around his neck, choking him as his hands tried to go over his head.

"S-S-Sir?!" Meekins stammered, releasing his cuffed hand and saluting to Phoenix. "I-I-I'm sorry, sir! I was trying to..." Meekins began, then paused, almost as if he had remembered something. "H-...Help...s-someone..."

"Officer Meekins...don't play dumb," Phoenix started, looking stern.

"S-...Sir?"

"I've gone through this song and dance twice before...I already know why you're here...what you're trying to do...you're trying to get Officer Carol Ling set free."

"..." Meekins looked down to his hands, blushing slightly. "Sometimes...bad things happen to good people...but...**She's too good, sir! She doesn't deserve this!"** Meekins shouted through his megaphone.

"I know, Officer...and you have to help her."

"That's what I'm trying to do, sir...that's all I want to do," Meekins said, looking down sadly.

"Can I ask you something, Officer Meekins?" Maya started, walking around Phoenix.

"A-Anything, sir...I don't mind...I just want her to be cleared of this," Meekins muttered, still looking down.

"If you knew she was innocent, at the restaurant, why did you let the police arrest her?" Maya asked.

_Wow...good one, Maya. I didn't even think of that._ Phoenix thought.

Meekins paused for a long time. "I...I tried, sir...I tried stopping them...b-but...Miss Ling, sir...she shouted at me. She said that I shouldn't get involved, sir."

"She must have not wanted you to get in trouble too," Maya said, trying to reassure him.

"I...I'M A FAILURE, SIR!" Meekins began to shout, but not through his megaphone. "THE ONE THING I SWORE TO ALWAYS DO IS PROTECT THE INNOCENT AND I CAN'T EVEN DO THAT!"

"Officer," Maya sighed sadly.

"Officer Meekins," Phoenix said. "We've heard from Detective Gumshoe and Officer Ling. We have a good idea on what happened, so you don't have to repeat anything we know."

"Sir!" Meekins saluted. "Know that I am ready to answer any and all questions regarding this case! Even though it's against her wishes," He looked down once again. "If it's to clear her name, I'll do anything, sir..."

"I can tell that, Officer." Phoenix continued. "There's only one thing I need to know from you before this case begins tomorrow."

"Yes, sir?"

"Tomorrow...if you're put on the witness stand...do you swear not to let personal feelings affect your testimony?"

"S-...Sir?!" Meekins' eyes widened.

"I know about how you feel for her. That's why I think you're this desperate to get her out. You care about her a bit too much. Your feelings for her cannot be used tomorrow. She won't be released solely because you're in love with her."

"B-But," Meekins blushed greatly, slamming his fist into his palm. "Sh-She's innocent, sir! I know she is!"

"You know she is because you're a witness...correct?"

"Y-Yes, sir..." Meekins looked down, a tear forming in his eye. He knew he couldn't say anymore than that.

"That's the attitude you need to keep. You have to act as a witness and not as her boyfriend. Otherwise, your statements will be moot."

"Yes...sir," Meekins responded, still looking down. "E-Excuse me, sir...I need to be somewhere, sir."

"Alright, Officer. I'll see you tomorrow at the trial." Phoenix said.

"S-Sir!" Meekins saluted once more before rushing off to the exit.

"Where do you think he's going, Nick?" Maya asked.

"More than likely to the Detention Center...he's gonna try to get his story straight before tomorrow," Phoenix said. "Plus I imagine he wants to see her once more...probably to apologize again."

"Yeah. Now that he is involved that is," Maya said.

As they began out of the Department, Phoenix began to think about the trial tomorrow.

_This one's going to be another hard one..._He began to think. _An officer in training accused of murdering a food critique while on a date with another officer...that one being Officer Meekins...three witness accounts claiming her innocence...but a whole restaurant saying she was the shooter. I'm sure the hostess will be there too...and worse...it's Godot who's prosecuting this one...something tells me I'm not gonna sleep for a long time with this one..._


	9. Ch 6: The First Trial

**AN: This is around where I originally stopped writing when I first wrote it back in 2010. I promise I will try to continue next week.**

Outside the courtroom in the Defendant Lobby, Carol kept looking down to her charm from Officer Meekins as she spoke to Phoenix.

"So...do you have your objections prepared?" Carol asked, still slightly mocking him.

"H-Huh? Oh...well, it has to happen naturally. I have to find contradictions in the witnesses testimonies before I can even think about objecting them. If you are innocent, it should be clear in the lies." Phoenix explained. Carol spun the charm in her hand, smiling slightly.

"I know the routine, Mr. Wright. You will reveal the truth in the contradictions." She replied, then looked away, thinking for a moment. "I've heard of the Prosecutor in this case...I can't help but think I've seen him before."

"Yeah?" Phoenix said, then thought as well. "Well, you've seen my trials before, right? Maybe you've seen him from there."

"Heh...maybe." Carol muttered, still trying to think hard.

"...Miss Ling."

Carol jumped a bit, turning around to the timidly spoken voice. Phoenix was even surprised it had taken this long for him to show up.

"...Officer Meekins." Carol sighed, looking away. "I thought you promised you wouldn't get involved...I still can't believe it, after you told me yesterday, that you were going to be a witness here..."

_So I was right...he did try to apologize yesterday._ Phoenix thought, watching them.

"I-I know, miss...a-and I'm sorry, but..." Meekins stammered, then pounded his fist into his palm. "I know what I'm doing, miss! You're going to be set free!"

Carol looked away from Meekins, looking down to the floor. She muttered something neither Phoenix nor Meekins heard, because it blended into the bailiff's shout calling everyone into the courtroom.

* * *

The voices of the audience members hummed over the courtroom, up until the Judge slammed down his gavel. The scene was all too familiar for Phoenix Wright. The crowd hushing down almost immediately, the sight of the Judge in his seat, bald head, long beard and black cloak all ready for the performance. And the defendant, Officer Carol Ling, remaining almost pitifully in her seat. From everyone he's talked to, he knew she was innocent. Well, almost everyone.

"The court is now in session..." The Judge began to exclaim once again. "...for the trial of Officer Carol Ling."

"The defence is ready, Your Honor." Phoenix said, standing confidently.

Across from him was a familiar sight. The type of person who seemed to command jazz to play for him. His eyes were hidden behind a visor with three red lenses running across it. His hair was whiter than snow, looking even brighter against tan skin. And with a grin and prepared hand, a coffee mug slid to his command.

"Here we go again, Trite..." The prosecutor said cooly. "My first cup of coffee. Remember, I will only allow 17 cups per trial."

_I told you before!_ Phoenix thought, already looking pathetic. _My name is Wright!_

"Prosecutor Godot..." The Judge said down to him. "Are you prepared for this trial?"

With a gulp of dark coffee, Godot responded with a smile. "Of course...Your Honor."

"Very well then." The Judge nodded. "Let's review this case."

"With pleasure, Your Honor." Godot said, holding his mug close to his lips. "The murder took place at the restaurant, Worldwide Tastes, the night before last. At around 8:30, the defendant, Officer Ling, shot the victim twice in the chest. The victim was none other than Ali Dante, a local food critique who was there for a review. He was killed in a divided section of the restaurant, as shown on this map." Godot said, holding the floorplans of Worldwide Tastes to the Judge.

The floorplans showed how there was one large waiting area far to the right, then three sections in the middle for eating and a kitchen to the left. The eating area on the bottom was marked as the scene of the murder.

"The court accepts these floorplans as evidence." The Judge said before adding it into the Court Record.

"Scientists have proven that the gun was handled by the defendant at the time of the shooting. Her fingerprints were the only ones found on the gun." He finished with another sip of coffee.

"I see." The Judge said, then looked up. "Please call your first witness, Prosecutor Godot."

"The Prosecution calles Detective Dick Gumshoe to the stand. He was on the scene at the time of the murder."

_Here we go..._Phoenix thought.

"Here we go, Nick!" Maya exclaimed next to him.

"Y-Yeah...please don't read my mind at a time like this." Phoenix said almost lightly.

Gumshoe found his way onto the witness stand. He kept his head forward, almost not wanting to look directly at anyone. Even when Godot spoke, it startled him slightly.

"Could you tell us your name and occupation for the record?" Godot requested.

"U-Uh...yes, sir. Dick Gumshoe. I'm a detective at the local precinct." Gumshoe replied, trying to be extra careful with his words.

"So, you were at the restaurant at the time of the shooting?" The Judge asked.

"Yes sir...and I can let you all know right now that Officer Ling is completely innocent. She shouldn't have even had to have gone through all this!"

"We'll get to that, Detective..." The Judge said, scowling slightly. "Let's just hear your testimony about that night."

"Y-...Yes sir..." Gumshoe said, starting to sweat.

The atmosphere in the room shifted greatly as all eyes fell upon the nervous detective. Both Phoenix and Godot were in a stare down through him. The testimony began as what he saw.

"I was eating at the Worldwide Taste at the time of the murder. I was with a few fellow officers as well, sir. We had just finished up our meal and were getting ready to leave when we heard the gunshots from inside. I was going to run back in, but Officer Ling was already on her way in. She ran in so fast, I don't even remember seeing her. Then, right after that, she was taken out in handcuffs..."

"You were eating with fellow officers?" The Judge asked after he completed his testimony.

"That I was, sir! Officer Maggey Byrde, Officer Mike Meekins and Officer Carol Ling!"

"..." A sudden pause overtook the courtroom.

"You were eating with the defendant?!" The Judge boomed in surprise and anger.

"W-Well, yes I was, sir...That's why I know it couldn't have been her, sir! She ran back in after the shooting!" Gumshoe retorted.

"I see...that would almost definitely prove her innocent-"

**_"OBJECTION!"_** Godot shouted out, holding out a hand to stop him. "We're far from passing a verdict, Your Honor. I believe Mr. Trite needs to cross-examine the detective to show just how wrong he is in his statement."

"What do you mean, pal?!" Gumshoe shouted back. "I told you everything I know!"

"Then things will be made easier for him, wouldn't it?" Godot grinned, readying his hand for another cup of coffee. Once one slid into his hand, he turned to Phoenix. "Fine then. Find something faulty in this statement, won't you, Trite?"

"I'm ready to cross-examine the witness, Your Honor." Phoenix said, sweating bullets and annoyed already by Godot.

"Very well then. You may begin your cross-examination, Mr. Wright." The Judge nodded.

Phoenix began listening through his testimony once again. Once he talked about how he saw Carol running back in, he thought something was a little bit off on that statement.

**_"HOLD IT!"_** Phoenix shouted. "What made you think Officer Ling didn't need any help? I mean, you said you were with two other officers aside from her. And you're a detective. Didn't someone else think to help her?"

"...Wait..." Gumshoe thought, then turned angrily to Phoenix. "What do you mean, pal?! She ran in too fast for the rest of us to realize what was happening!"

**_"OBJECTION!"_** Godot shouted. "Where are you going with this, Trite?"

"I just wanted to remind the court of something vital." Phoenix said, looking to Carol Ling's report, tapping it with one hand. "Even though it is proper to call the defendant 'Officer', she isn't officially one yet. She is still in training and will be for another week." Phoenix then slammed his hands onto his desk. "She hasn't even been issued a gun yet!" To put the icing on the cake, Phoenix raised his left hand, pointing in Gumshoe's direction. "What made you think she didn't need any help?!"

The audience reacted with a low murmur raising over the court. The Judge banged his gavel to silence the crowd, then looked to Gumshoe.

"This is a vital point indeed...Detective. Please add why you didn't follow her to your testimony."

"Y-Yes, sir..." Gumshoe said sadly. "There was a crowd rushing out, so it was impossible for us to follow her."

Phoenix thought quickly, knowing he's heard this before. He found the information of the broken entry door and showed it off with a loud **_"TAKE THAT!"_**

"What is it now, pal?" Gumshoe asked.

"What you said just now...it seems just a little...contradictory." Phoenix grinned. "If you could remember back, you stated that you saw her running in right after the gunshots were fired. But now, you said that the crowd was so massive, you couldn't follow her. Well, that's true. It was so massive, it even broke down one of the doors!"

"Wh-What?!" Godot spat out the coffee he had been drinking down.

"I think you understand what I'm saying. If the panicked restaurant attendees managed to break down the doorway to escape, they would never move so easily as to let Officer Ling run through! She would've had to wait until the crowd died down before running in!"

The audience muttered louder over the court in this sudden turn of events.

"Alright, Nick! Already we're winning!" Maya exclaimed next to him.

_Was it really this easy?_ Phoenix thought. _Something just doesn't seem right, though...Godot isn't even objecting._

The Judge slammed down his gavel to silence the crowd again.

"Order! Order!" The Judge commanded. "Well, Detective? Is this true?"

"U-Uh...y-yes, sir. This is true." Gumshoe replied solemnly.

_Why does Gumshoe seem so depressed? This proves it couldn't have been he-_

**_"OBJECTION!"_**

Godot grinned widely, grabbing another mug of coffee. He took a long moment to take in the aroma of the coffee, then have a sip before starting. "Something as simple as one unground bean can easily change the taste of a blend."

"E-Excuse me?" The Judge asked, surprised and confused.

"It seems...I have acted upon a simple human error." Godot said, still grinning. "If we could turn our attention back to the floorplans, you will see what mistake I've made."

On the floorplans, Godot had everyone look to the main waiting area. "Yes, it is true that the main entrance was blocked off severely just from the crowd naturally. However..." he said, trailing off to the left of the map. "...there's a second entrance right over here, in between the kitchen and third dining area. The area the victim was killed in!" Godot shouted, slamming down his mug of coffee.

"Wh-What are you saying, Prosecutor Godot?!" The Judge asked.

"Isn't it obvious, Your Honor? Think now." Godot began. "Detective Gumshoe said that she ran in so fast he didn't even see her. Could it be possible that she never left with them in the first place? Our Detective here does seem like the type to confuse two people."

"You making fun of me, pal?!" Gumshoe growled at the stand.

"No, I'm merely stating the obvious. She ran off to the second entrance while you three were leaving. She knew the crowd was enough so no one else could run back in. And, in cold blood, she fired at the victim!"

"Wh...WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT ?!" Phoenix shouted.

Once again, the crowd roared over the courtroom.

"Order! I will have order!" The Judge shouted as he slammed his gavel once again.

"This is bad, Nick...he's got everyone convinced again!" Maya whispered.

"I know...he almost had me too..."

"What?!"

"I said almost...but I'm not sure..."

Phoenix thought for a moment, debating on whether or not he wanted to raise an objection or not.

"I think it's safe to say...that three cups was a perfect amount of coffee for this trial." Godot grinned, then began to take his last few gulps of coffee.

**_"OBJECTION!"_**

The shock of the objection was enough to make Godot spit out the rest of his brew.

"Your Honor!" Phoenix shouted, still trying to think of if he should do this or not. "The defence wishes to call another witness to the stand!"

"A-Another witness?" The Judge asked. "But we've hardly gotten through with this one, Mr. Wright."

"I understand, Your Honor, but I don't have anymore questions for this witness."

"Th-Thanks, pal..." Gumshoe said, both relieved and embarrassed to have let so much go unnoticed by him.

"I would like to call upon a witness who would know, without a shadow of a doubt, that Officer Ling left before the time of the shooting." Phoenix said.

"Alright." The Judge nodded after thinking for a moment. "I will allow you to call your next witness."

"Thank you, Your Honor..." Phoenix said, knowing this was probably a mistake, but a mistake worth making. "The defence calls Officer Mike Meekins to the stand."


End file.
